freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Plushies and Toys
Not what you were looking for? See Plush (disambiguation). :For the real-life products, see Plushies (Product). Plushies and toys are decorative/environmental items that make recurring appearances across the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. They serve no purpose to the gameplay and are there for mostly decorative or environmental purposes, but can be picked up or thrown from Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted than just collectibles. Description The plushies are various stuffed dolls based on the animatronic characters, exhibiting child-friendly designs such as the round eyes and chubby-looking appearance. Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's In the mobile version of Five Nights at Freddy's, plush toys of three animatronics are available on the In-App Shop for the Android port only: Freddy Fazbear, Chica, and Bonnie, each for $0.99. Purchasing the plushies will place them on the player's desk in the Office. They serve no purpose other than as decorations to the player's desk. Freddy's plushie will appear atop the player's left-most computer screen, while Bonnie's will appear lower and to the left of that, sitting on the corner of the desk. Chica's plushie sits in front of the Office's desk fan. Freddy-plushie.png|Freddy plush Bonnie-plushie.png|Bonnie plush Chica-plushie.png|Chica plush Five Nights at Freddy's 2 There is a slight change as to the mechanics of obtaining the plushies and toys in the second game; one must complete one of the Custom Night AI presets (excluding 20/20/20/20), after which one of six plushies out of nine products in total will appear on the player's desk. Plushies include: Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, BB, and Golden Freddy. Non-plushie toys include: the Cupcake replica, Toy Bonnie action figure, and Freddy's microphone replica. FreddyFazbearDoll.png|Freddy plush ChicaDoll.png|Chica plush BonnieDoll.png|Bonnie plush FoxyDoll.png|Foxy plush BBDoll.png|BB plush GoldenFreddyDoll.png|Golden Freddy plush FNAF2CupcakePlushie.png|Cupcake toy ToyBonnieFigurine.png|Toy Bonnie action figure LoneMicrophone.png|Freddy's microphone The Prize Corner will also display three Freddy plushies, three Bonnie plushies, and two Chica plushies. It is unknown why neither the Toy Bonnie nor BB figurines are obtainable at the prize counter, although it is possible that they are hidden within the counter at the Prize Corner, as prizes are occasionally stored in this fashion at restaurants like Chuck E. Cheese. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Other than bobblehead toys of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, there are no plushies seen in the sense of the previous two games. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 The plushies play perhaps their most pivotal role in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The first notable appearance of the plushies is the Freddy plushie that is usually seen sitting on the Bed. It too serves no purpose other than aesthetics, although clicking on its nose will resort in the honking noise from throughout the series. If clicking on the plushie's nose about 15 times, Nightmare Foxy will attack the player despite being inactive on few earlier nights. The only other appearance of the plushies within this game is a Foxy (or Mangle in the Halloween Edition) plush that appears in the Closet after Nightmare Foxy (or Nightmare Mangle from the Halloween Edition) being repelled completely. Another notable appearance is within the end-of-night minigames seen between nights. The crying child is revealed to have Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy plushies in his room, with the Foxy plush missing its head. He oddly refers to them as his "friends." A Fredbear plush in the end-of-night minigames has a much bigger role, constantly appearing in every location wherever the crying child goes, and even his gazing white pupils always following the crying child. Strangely enough, the plush is also capable of speaking to the crying child, likely unknown if this was a voice box causing him to speak. FreddyPlush.png|The Freddy plush in the end-of-night minigames. BonniePlush.png|The Bonnie plush in the end-of-night minigames. ChicaPlush.png|The Chica plush in the end-of-night minigames. Foxy_Plushy.png|The Foxy plush in the end-of-night minigames. Eyeless_Fredbear_Plush.png|The Fredbear plush in the end-of-night minigames. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Although there is only one plushie in the fifth game, which was Fredbear's plush laying on the office desk within the Private Room, next to the technology either it was a walkie-talkie or remote. Interestingly enough, this Fredbear plush toy is a throwback to the fourth game's end-of-night minigames. Clicking on the nose of Fredbear's plush will trigger a honking noise, a recurring Easter Egg of the entire game series. Ultimate Custom Night More plushies are located in the Prize Corner (CAM 07) of the part-canon/part-noncanon mashup game Ultimate Custom Night. Besides a few amount of Freddy and Chica plushies, there is a Bonnie plush, a Mangle plush, and a Circus Baby doll. These three respective toys are essential for fending off Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Mangle, and Circus Baby. When Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Mangle, or Circus Baby appears in the Right Hall (CAM 02), their respective plushie must be purchased with Faz-Coins to prevent them from attacking. The animatronics comes in random orders once per night and increasing their difficulty increases the price of the plushie. In the first office, a plushie of Freddy can be seen, clicking his nose will make a "honk". Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted An amount of plushies appeared in the Five Nights at Freddy's VR game as one of the collectibles to obtain. Each one can be obtained from the Prize Counter mode, and the music box gift after completing each game mode. There are over twelve plushies to collect. After the 16-Tape Ending, the player will receive a plush based on Glitchtrap. It resembles a plush form of the original Spring Bonnie with the exception of being more greener and covered with what appears to be glitching green statics. Trivia * Published since 2015 by Sanshee then Funko later on, the official plush toys based on the actual ones in the game series are available in every public stores like Wal-Mart, GameStop, Target, Hot Topic, etc. Gallery FNaFPoster-Plushies.jpg|Plushies from the official poster product. ICO Plushies.png|The plushies' icon from the gallery in Help Wanted. IntroPoster Merch.png|A group of plushies and other in game merchandise shown during the intro sequence in Help Wanted. Category:Objects Category:Collectibles Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted